Sine Nomine : No way out
by 1ABA1
Summary: Hi! Well this is my first fanfic ever and its concentred in Samus Aran and Isaac Clarke, but also includes a lot more of characters from other games. A misterius entity plans something very bad for the "chosen ones" including a city full of undead and no way to go home. !ENJOY! :D
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sine Nomine, a desolated town, empty of all life, empty of all soul, except by one particular powerful, big and bored entity that is creating a plan to fulfill its own fun.

This god-like creature is searching on all the universes, all the galaxies, all the worlds, for the correct persons or correct creatures. And those chosen ones will live in this town, but it will be a survival test, the town will be full of all the mixed undead creatures this entity can think of, and the chosen ones will be taken out of their element, removing any weapon, powers or any extra ability that would be of help for their situation.

The plan was perfect, he wouldn't be bored for a long time now, this plan is intended to last at least 3 years, more than enough time watch as the chosen ones and entertain itself.

The entity would put some together in houses or motels, others would be alone and suffering, but he senses some groups of creatures, 2 to be exact, they all seems like capable fighters , but the tension between them is big, chaos could come of that easily. It appears that these creatures were summoned for other pathetic gods, some kind of giant hand and … what was that? A giant purple crystal whit face? Doesn't matter, their fighters all together in the same underground facility, whit enough resources to last 3 months…!OOOH THIS IS GOLD!, but to make things interesting and take all of the chosen ones hope, he would simply destroy their worlds, their entire universes, and so they wouldn't have choice but to try and survive in that suicide world that now is waiting for them.

This plan will be PERFECT!

**Okay here's the prologue, hope this history last, being my first story I ask you to review my mistakes, your dislikes, etc.**

**Thank you for reading**

**-ABA**


	2. YEAR 1

**Year 1**

**Day 0**

**Dead Space Universe **

**-CMS Terra Nova, approximating to Earth**

**Isaac POV**

I can't believe it … Earth is gone, and there is more than one brethren moon in this galaxy.

-Shit… we are screwed

I heard Carver cursing, who would blame him our only hope is being ripped apart piece by piece by giant tentacles.

-Fuck… Fuck FUCK! Isaac what the hell are we going to do now!?

-I have no idea John

I answered

-What can we do, but to stand and watch?

Seems like bad luck follow us wherever we go, probably Ellie didn't make it… fuck, no one make it, they are all dead

-This is bad … Isaac we have to…

Before Carver could end what he was saying our ship broke in pieces, courtesy of a giant tentacle, and Carver was sucked to space.

-! CARVER… SHIT!

I gripped onto one broken pipe of the ship, trying to hold on… but… for what, I mean what's out there that is worth living for, maybe …

¡BOOM!

**World POV**

Isaac heard a big explosion he looked at his right to see a giant hand coming out of some portal, and it was coming for him ,he couldn't do much of a movement whit hole in the ship the tentacles trying to come inside and that giant hand, so he tried to grab his plasma cutter and aimed it to the hand, but it was too late, the hand grabbed his arm tight and took him inside the portal.

Isaac lost consciousness and slept thinking it was all over.

**Sine Nomine Town**

**Day 1**

The first thing Isaac saw when he woke up was whit, although a pretty dirty white, he then realized he was watching a roof.

He examined the room he was in, no furniture, no doors, just a toilet, toilet paper and the bed he was on. He also noticed that he was still wearing his artic suit, but all his weapons/tools were gone, so was his ammo, health packs, resources, stasis pack and his stasis bar was empty.

Then he heard a knock on the wall…

-Hello? Isaac are you there?…

That voice sounded familiar, he had heard it somewhere else…

-Drake?

Isaac asked recognizing the voice of the speaker; he had met Nathan Drake when that giant purple head had summoned him, Drake and a lot of people to its own dimension to fight for power.

Isaac couldn't make out where he was nocking

-Yeah it's me, dude do you have any of what's going on

-What do you mean?

Isaac answered trying to get more information of the situation.

-Dude everyone who was summoned by polygon man is here.

-Where exactly is "here"?

-I have no idea man, it all seems like a bunker, why don't you get out of your room and see it by yourself?

-How do I get out of here?

-there is a button at your left, it's in the wall.

Isaac turned his head to see a red button in the wall; he got up of the bed and pressed the button.

To his surprise one of the walls disintegrated leaving a door-like hole, where Nathan Drake was standing on the other side. Isaac got out of the room and saw a big, really big corridor where there was thousands of doors whit the name of some all-stars, but also some Isaac didn't recognize like "Samus Aran", "Mario", "Ike", "Kirby", "Zelda"

""Those are really odd names"" Isaac tough

-So welcome to the neighborhood, as you can see were all here unarmed and without powers.

Drake commented in a humorous way

-Where is everyone?

-OH... that, right! Yeah, this corridor leads to a giant meeting hall, and there is a storage there were there is a lot of supplies, and there is a giant TV at the end of the table at the meeting hall that is playing a recorded message that says "When everyone is present you will be informed", so we are taking everyone out of their rooms to send them to the meeting hall.

Nate explained.

-Isn't a way out of here?

-No, this place is clean.

-Okay let's go there then

Isaac said and both mans started walking by the corridor, Nate was right the corridor only led to the meeting hall and it was indeed big, at the end of the room there was a bunker door whit a sign on it that says "Storage". There was a large table, whit chairs, the table seemed to be as long as the room (which was long), and every chair seemed to have a name on it, Drake left to go to his chair and Isaac walked along the room searching for his chair, he walked past a lot of weird creatures before finding his chair.

He came near his chair when he noticed someone else was in it, It was Dante, he was flirting whit a blonde woman to his left which had a really tight blue suit, "she is probably masochist" Isaac tough

-Hey Dante!

Isaac said in a loud voice, calling Dante's attention

-That's my chair

Dante quickly got of his chair and came near Isaac

-Wait a minute dude; I am totally getting this babe

Dante whispered, Isaac, removed his helmet and looked the the blonde woman, which was looking at him like saying "No he isn't".

-Are his flirtation working whit you … ah…?

Isaac asked, so the blonde woman would finish the question and then answer it.

-Samus, and no they are not working at all.

The blond woman answered without changing her bored expression. Isaac Recognized her name from one of the doors of the corridor the one in front of him.

-WHAT?!

Dante shouted

-Just go to your chair Dante

Isaac ordered, and so the demon Slasher went back to his seat cursing

The engineer sat on his seat silently while Samus looked at the table, Isaac also noticed some kind of dragon mixed whit turtle, which was sleeping in its chair.

He heard some insults at the end of the table; it would seem that Zeus denied himself to sit in the same table whit pity mortals.

-Listen old man, if you want to know what's going on then you'll have to sit here, Like it or not.

Radec said calmly and angered at the same time, Zeus finally gave up and sat in his chair, just then the TV showed a red sky whit dark clouds, there was a static sound in the ambient.

A mouth came out of nowhere and it placed itself on the middle of the screen

-Hello chosen ones, I hope you enjoyed your first day in the underground vault I gave you. You were lucky, other chosen people appeared outside in the streets and no one would like to appear in the streets.

-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WHERE ARE WE!?

A very angry Cole asked

-Good question

Answered the mouth

-You are all in my dimension where pure chaos is, to be more precise you are right under the most dangerous city in my world: Sine Nomine.

Some of the all-stars and smashers recognized the words as "No Name".

-You are all here for 1 reason: My fun. You see, I have a whole world, but no one to habitat it, my power isn't powerful enough to create life, but it is enough to travel to other dimensions and steal things, it is also enough powerful to create undead creatures, which the world is full of .

Eventually you all would try to get out of here and come back to your dimensions but I fixed that four you.

Everyone looked puzzled by these last words

-Your dimensions are no longer existent. My restrictions to create life doesn't stop from killing life, so to make this more exiting I wiped out of existence all of your dimensions.

Some were shocked other were screaming and cursing this entity, others gave a shit.

Isaac was shocked but also relieved. Sure all that he knows was destroyed but also were the markers and the brethren moons alongside every unitologist; anyway probably most of the world was dead if the brethren moons were awake.

He looked to his left to se Samus pissed off, like she was trying to hold the shout, but she looked relieved as well as Isaac, the turtle/dragon on his right was now fully awake and angry also shouting to the TV

The mouth continued.

-As you can see there is no way out of here, but I will open a Door when there is only two of you alive. And then you might escape here.

The resources in the storage would only last 3 months if you racionate them good and I am pretty sure you won't.

So I guess you can live a peacefully life for some time, but after that… THE CARNAGE WILL BEGIN.

Goodbye fighters.

And the TV went off everyone was quiet; some got up and went to their rooms.

Nate got up in the table and spoke

-Ok everyone as you have all heard we only have 3 months of rations, so we have to choose someone to guard the rations and distribute them every day!

-Ah fuck you, I said the food is from whoever get its first!

Sweet Tooth proclaimed, some supported him, others said he was crazy and others just stayed quiet.

Isaac felt the tension and what would come from it, so he got up and walked through the room to his room, everyone looked him walking

-HEY! OVER HERE ENGINEER! WE ARE HAVING A CONVERSANTION!

Sweet Tooth shouted, which Isaac ignored and kept walking

-I SAID! THAT…

Sweet Tooth was interrupted by a punch in the face from Kratos

-Close your mouth you pity human!

Kratos demanded

-OH THAT'S IT!

When he said that he started fighting whit Kratos, and soon everyone in the room started to do the same.

Isaac tried to keep walking but Zeus got in his way

-I demand a retribution for your past insults against me

-Yeah, I am sure you do. But I am trying to walk.

-So be it!

And whit that Zeus launched a fist to Isaac dodged and kicked Zeus right on the nuts.

While Zeus was trying to compost himself, Isaac ran to his room, and looked behind to see if Zeus was on his feet, but something else caught his attention, behind Zeus was that blonde woman… Samus crouched on the floor covering herself from the kicks and punches of the dragon/turtle, a tiny men dressed in yellow and a giant penguin dressed in royal clothes.

That seemed rather unfair, Isaac cursed himself for this but he run in the opposite direction of his room to the blonde woman.

He then used his body and the speed he was running at to charge and throws to the floor the attackers.

Samus opened her eyes and saw the armored man that was sitting to her right, giving her a hand to get up. She grabbed his hand and he helped her to walk until they got to her room.

-You should lock yourself there for some time, things are going to get ugly

The engineer suggested

-I can take care of myself

Samus replied

-Just saying…

Said Isaac and went to his door…

-Stop!...

The engineer stopped walking and looked at the wounded woman.

-… Thanks

-You are welcome

Isaac replied and went back to his room.

End of day 1

Year 1

Hey here is the chapter 1 of my first story (published), anyway as always some corrections would be appreciated since I am only an Argentinian I screw up sometimes

Again Thanks for Reading! :D


	3. YEAR 1 DAY 2

**Year 1**

**Day 1**

**Samus POV**

This is insane my whole universe destroyed, that can't be possible he must be trying to scare us!

This- this is…

-HEY! OVER HERE ENGINEER! WE ARE HAVING A CONVERSANTION!

Uhg! That clown disgusts me why won't he shut up.

**World POV**

-I SAID! THAT…

Sweet Tooth was interrupted by a punch in the face from Kratos

-Close your mouth you pity human!

Kratos demanded

-OH THAT'S IT!

Sweet Tooth gained composture from the punch

And the Fight Started

**Samus POV**

Oh shit! Better get out of here before things get ugly.

-Now where are you going princess?

Ah fuck! It is that asshole of Wario

-Before we all die down here why we don't have our little personal party

I turned around; alongside Wario were Bowser and that Dedede penguin, didn't they realized they everyone here were fighting to death?!

-So maybe you could give us some of that…

I didn't even let him end the phrase, because I put my fist in his nose, probably breaking

-You fucking bitch… GRAB THAT BITCH!

The penguin and the turtle dragon stepped closer, and I threw two kicks to their heads, which send them far.

But of course that little guy Wario cheated and kicked me hard right in my * !/%& .

-AAAGH! You son of a bitch!

I cursed.

-Guys come here let's teach this slut a lesson

He called the penguin and the turtle and they all started kicking me and punching me, I was so badly hurt I thought I would pass out.

But them the three villains were throw to the floor hitting their heads and knocking themselves out. I looked up and saw that man that was sitting to my right… "The engineer", he was giving me a hand.

He pulled me up and putted my arm around his neck, and helped me walk by the room to the corridor.

Why was he doing this, he could have gotten killed in the way to here, maybe he is some kind of dignity warrior and thought 3 vs 1 (in the ground) was an insult to he and his believing.

Whatever it was she was glad that he was doing it.

He left me at the door of my room and told me to be careful, he probably thinks I am an weak woman that needs of man.

-Stop!...

The engineer stopped walking and looked at the me

-… Thanks

-You are welcome

He replied and went back to his room.

I closed my door and threw myself into bed, maybe I'll have to be in there for a few days without food.

This will be interesting

**Isaac POV**

**Year 1**

**Day 2**

What? I saw the same roof as when I first woke up

That wasn't a dream; of course, it's never a dream.

Well I had to find food and at least hold in his room until those assholes stop killing between each other.

First step, get out of the room. I was unsure of how things would look outside now… well it only went one day, how bat could it be?

I looked outside the lights were all of in the corridor, I step out of it to find the meeting hall filled of darkness as well, except for one point, where it would seem that the survivors of last day fight made a gladiator arena and where fighting.

-I probably shouldn't use my helmet; it would call too much the attention

I said to myself.

I proceed to where I remembered the storage was, it was dark and no one seemed to notice me, but when my vision adapted to darkness I was able to the hall was filled whit corpses and limbs and blood. I was expecting this, nothing more powerful than fear to change people.

I kept walking until something grabbed my boot, I quickly turned around, fist raised, but then I noticed it was Nathan, he was torn apart, his legs were missing and his stomach was fully open, I couldn't believe he was still alive

-AGH! *Coff* I-I-Isaac, p-ple-ease ki-kill me *pukes blood*, I – I don't care ho-how

I didn't say a word, I wasn't going to enjoy this, but I couldn't let him suffer

I stand up and raise my boot, placing it right upside his face

-Tha-than…*CRACK!*

I crushed his skull before he could end; his head was a mess now, pieces of broken bones, eyes, and theets.

I had to ignore him and keep walking; at least he isn't suffering anymore.

**World POV**

Isaac finally reached the storage door without being caught, but this door seemed like the ones that did a lot of noise, so he would have to be quick about this.

He got up and started to open the door

*LOUD DOOR NOISES LOL *

**At the arena**

Sweet tooth who was breaking spikes skull's whit his hands, heard a noise pretty familiar

-HEY! THE STORAGE DOOR IS BEING OPEN!

The other ones who were watching as Sweet Tooth killed Spike, looked at the place were the storage door was, and it was closing right when they looked

-SOMEONE IS IN THERE EATING OUR FOOD!

Kratos shouted angrily

**Back at the storage**

-Shit!Shit!Shit!

Isaac was getting the most required resources and was saving them in the inventory but started to heard punches in the door, like if someone was trying to break the door in order to get in, good luck he locked it.

"Okay got all I need but what now" Isaac thought

He needed to get out of there, but how?

The engineer thought of a good plan.

He unlocked the door and opened fast pushing, the ones trying to get in, aside and ran for it

He ran to his room while the attackers got up from their fall.

He got to his room to find it closed, he couldn't open it, and the salvages were coming to the entrance of the corridor.

-Shit! Fuck!

-WE ARE COMING FOR YOU SON OF A BITCH!

-I AM GOING TO EAT YOUR BONES

It could be hear insults from the incoming horde.

He was trapped he would have to fight his way through them, which wouldn't end well.

-Engineer come in!

He saw to his right to see the blonde woman whit her door open calling him to get in

He didn't doubt it he went that way but just before he entered one of the salvages spear (made of wood from the giant table) pierced trough Isaac's right arm, making him fall inside the room.

Samus quickly closed the door shut and took some steps back from it as there were loud knocks on the door and the screaming of the salvages.

Samus looked at the man kneeling in the floor trying to catch air

-Engineer?

Isaac was starting to see every dark

-Engineer are you…

*BLAM* He fell to the ground and lost consciousness.


	4. Year 1 Day 3 and 4

**Year 1**

**Day 3**

**Underground Bunker**

Isaac woke up He was in a bed and again the first thing he saw was that dirty white roof.

He noticed a pain in his right arm, he also noticed his suit was on the floor right next to him; He just had his hacker suit pants and a dark grey T-shirt, he felt in the middle of his arm bandages. He then remembered the escape and the attack of the salvages, and he remembered where he was, in Samus room.

Only then the engineer noticed her sleeping in the corner of the room in fetal position.

His boots touched the ground making a slightly loud noise that woke up Samus

She looked up to him

-Oh, you are awake, good, I didn't thought you would make it, you loosed so much blood

Isaac hadn't noticed this, but when he looked at the bed, he realized it was covered in blood

-I took some of the bandages you had in that suit's inventory, hope you don't mind.

The blonde woman confessed

-Eh?... oh no that's ok thanks for helping me.

The engineer said

-But why did you do it?

Isaac asked

-Well there was like 9 against 1, that seemed rather unfair

She truthfully answered whit a smile.

Isaac couldn't help but to smile as well.

-The others are trying to kill themselves probably for tomorrow there will be only one alive, and it will be tired from fighting, so we can easily take him down and then get out of here.

Said Samus trying to ignore the fact that a lot of persons/creatures were murdered just yesterday

-Okay that sounds like a plan…

There was awkward silence between each other, and they both tried to avoid visual contact.

-So, what do we do now?

Isaac asked

-We could talk about what we were doing when we were summoned here.

Samus suggested to which Isaac accepted, and from that topic went to other topics like the Ishimura, the space pirates, Nicole, The Baby, The hive mind, Mother Brain.

And so they continued…

**Year 1**

**Day 3**

**23:27**

-… And then the needle came down and entered my eye pupil, finally getting to my brain and got the marker information.

-Whoa, seem you been through a lot.

-Yeah it's been…

-AAAAAAARRHHHGG! GOD!

Another yell from another victim that failed to survive a fight and was now being tortured,

-… You know what I think we should go to sleep now.

-*Yawn* Yeah, agree

-You use the Bed; I'll sleep on the floor

The engineer suggested grabbing his suit and using it as pillow.

-But you can't sleep on the floor whit your arm like that

The bounty hunter protested, concerned

-Its fine, don't worry

Samus, just laid down in her bed whit thoughts in her head

*What if he is a psycho and kills me while I am sleeping, or worst?* *what are we going to do in the outside?* *Will he kill me after we take down the last salvage?**Maybe this was a bad idea*

*Although he is…

Finally the sleep defeated her and fell asleep

**Year 1**

**Day 4**

**Unknown Location**

The entity responsible for this madness, (Let's call it X), was surprised, he gave them 3 months of supplies and they only lasted 4 days, this was shorter but better than expected.

He would make sure that it would last longer, and that it would be funnier.

**Year 1**

**Day 4**

**Underground Bunker**

**Samus room**

-YES! YES! OH YES!

Isaac suddenly woke up alongside Samus to hear Kratos celebrating

-He must have killed them all, time to act

The bounty hunter guessed

They opened the door, and went running through the corridor, when they exited it, they saw a bloody, injured and celebrating Kratos yelling to the skies, or in this case the roof.

Isaac and Samus on the darkness thinking

-Wait! I got a plan

Samus said and started whispering the plans

Kratos was standing in the illuminated part of the room, when suddenly the room was full of light

-Good job

The god of war looked to where the sound came from, to see a blue woman whit blonde hair

-You have defeated your enemies, and the winner deserves a woman to celebrate

Samus suggested whit a wink

Kratos skull was so beaten up, that he didn't doubted of this and slowly approached Samus

-Okay lets… !NOW!

The bounty hunter shouted and from behind Kratos, Isaac jumped and put his arms around Kratos neck trying to kill him

Kratos struggled to take the engineer out of his back, while Samus punched him in the face.

The god of war grabbed Isaac from the back and throws him right to a wall, nearly breaking it.

He turned to face Samus and throw punches and kicks, to which Samus dodged

Kratos then charged against her, Samus did a barrel roll to evade him, but when she got up Kratos took her by the neck whit his two bloody hands and lifted her up

Isaac got up, injured by the hit, and looked a Kratos strangulating Samus in the air.

He quickly came running grabbed a wooden spear that was on the ground, and impacted it right in Kratos spine, making him let go Samus and falling to the ground.

-AHG!*COFF*Thanks Isaac

Samus replied

She looked at Kratos body

-Is he still alive?

-Not for long

Isaac said and got closer to Kratos; his eyes seemed to follow the engineer as he got closer.

Isaac looked at him and started stomping his face, stomped, stomped and stomped

Samus looked somewhere else not wanting to see the splattering of blood from Kratos body.

Suddenly the roof opened showing a red sky and black clouds.

A ladder fell from sky landing perfectly straight, crashing in the floor.

-Congratulation, you survived

X voice was heard across the room

-But since this was just faster than expected, I am going to give you a gift:

-Isaac`s plasma cutter as well as his kinesis and stasis module

-Samus`s arm cannon whit the power beam and her paralyzer

-Only if you survive

-Ah common! Survive what!?

Isaac complained

All of a sudden, a brute jumped down from the floor and ran up to Isaac and Samus.

-Shit! Okay, Samus ill distract it you try to hit its back

Isaac ordered

-Okay

-OVER HERE YOU BIG PIECE OF SHIT WANT SOME OF THIS!?

Isaac provoked the beast, which worked just fine

The brute centered its attention in Isaac, while Samus sneaked past the necromorph and grabbed a small but sharp piece of wood

…

The engineer was being grabbed by the feet by the brute, and lifted up

-Whenever you want Samus!

Isaac shouted worried

Samus ran and jumped on the brute`s back, and started stabbing the beast`s back, until it started to spout blood and other substances

The beast dropped Isaac in the floor and grabbed Samus from his back, and holded her in a way that she was move less, except for her legs which were kicking the brute`s head

The necromorph opened his mouth in order to eat Samus

Isaac saw this run to the brute`s stomach. Whit his hand he opened it`s stomach and took out one of it`s explosive and throwable balls of necrotic flesh

He climbed whit one hand to the brute`s neck and putted the ball inside the brute`s mouth instead of Samus

The oblivious necromorph ate the ball, making it drop Samus to the ground and start to twitch uncontrollably, until it made a big explosion, pushing the duo harshly to the ground and knocking them out.

…

Samus woke up, and her waist kinda hurted by the grip of that thing, she also felt very comfortable where she was laying, (which wasn't normal seeing the situation), she looked down to see she was comfortable laying above the engineer she figthed whit

Her cheeks felt warmer and they became slightly red

She moved to the floor before he would woke

But her movement took him out of his sleep, thankfully she was already on the ground

-Ohg… Wait we killed that thing?

The engineer questioned

-I think so

Samus replied

-Congratulations fighter you just won the first of many survival test

The evil voice of X sounded across the room

-Here's your reward…

**Okay that's the end of this episode, once again review what you have to and please review**

**I want to know some opinions**

**Again thanks for reading **

**-ABA**


	5. Year 1 day 4

**Year 1**

**Day 4 **

-Here are your rewards…

The both space travelers looked to the sky as a giant chest fell from a cloud and landed right in front of them.

Isaac came closer to it and opened the chest

-As you can see there is all I promised

X told to the heroes. They both started to pull their own items from the chest, they inspected them.

-Wait a minute…

Isaac complained

-This plasma cutter is out of ammo

-And this arm cannon is not working

Samus continued

-Well I didn't promise ammo or functionality

X responded trying not to laugh

-Son of a bitch! You tricked us!

Isaac yelled to the skies

-HAHAHAHA! GOODBYE MY PITY PRISIONERS!

And X´s voice wasn't heard anymore.

-Fuck!

Isaac cursed

-Forget it Isaac, anyway what can we do whit or without our weapons, we are trapped here, our worlds are destroyed, and we are here only to entertain a god that has anything better to do than ruin our lives

Samus said sadly as she sat on the ground

Isaac didn't say anything, he looked at the floor instead

*Crap!, she is right what are we going to do against that damn asshole.*

-I can help you whit that,

Isaac turned around to see Nicole behind her

-OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO!

-Isaac…

-Shut up! You are not real, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

The engineer was punching his head whit his hand opened

-Isaac who are you talking to

Samus questioned worried looking at Isaac´s actions

-Nobody, get away from me Samus, I may hurt you

Isaac said stepping away

-What…?

Samus then remembered the stories Isaac had told her in her room, about some marker manipulating him mentally

-Isaac, is it the marker, is that in your head?

Samus questioned

-No!

They both looked at their right/left to see a blonde girl in a whit medical suit

-Shut up Nicole!

-Wait Isaac… I see her too

-What!?

The engineer questioned shocked

-That's what I tried to tell you, I don't come from the markers influence, I come from a source of power even stronger than the markers and I came here to help

The Nicole explained

-Yeah sure, I am not falling for that anymore!

Isaac yelled

-Isaac let her talk!

Samus shouted at the engineer who calmed himself and stayed quiet

-Thank you Samus, now, that god of yours that has summoned you here is only just a mortal, whit a powerful computer, a computer that generates anything you want to generate. He is living in the highest cloud and he controls almost anything from there…

-Wait why almost everything I thought you said that computer was extremely powerful

Isaac interrupted

-Well, some said a legendary warrior once fighted the computer´s owner and before dying he managed to damage the computer, leaving it less powerful.

-Wait, why are you telling us all of this?

Samus questioned

-Because…

The Nicole was interrupted by her legs disappearing and that was happening to the rest of her body

-Find an army; fly to the skies, DESTROY THE COMPUTER´S OWNER! AHHHHH!

Nicole said before banishing and leaving a pile of dust

-Well… Shit!

-We need to find an army?what does that mean?

Samus asked confused

-We need to find other people that have been summoned here then find a plane and get to the skies and defeat that bastard!

-Isaac that's a stupid plan you know that

The bounty hunter complained

-Well unless you have a better plan I´ll keep it up whit this one

-Fine

Samus answered

-But where should we start from?

-I have no fucking idea

Isaac truthfully answered

-Well, we better get to somewhere safe before we encounter…

-Hands in the air and turn around

A squeaky voice was heard

They both turned around to see a little girl in a red sweater, short hair, and baseball cap on her head pointing right at them

They both put their hands in the air

-Now tell me where I am… please?

**Well that was the end of this chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review your opinions**

**!FOR FUCK SAKE SOMEONE REVIEW!**

…

**Sorry**

**Anyway thanks for the reading**

**-ABA**


	6. Year 1 day 4part 2

**Year 1**

**Day 4**

-Calm down kid…

Isaac tried to reason whit her

-Don't tell me to calm down and tell me where am I

-Look little girl we are…

Samus looked behind the girl to see a necro… nacro… oh a necromorph!

Isaac seemed to see the monster as well

-Look out!

Samus Yelled to the girl pointing at the necromorph

The girl turned to see a slasher grabbing her by the hands whit two muscular arms she had in its stomach

She tried to shoot that thing by it was too fast and its strong grip made her drop her gun to the ground

The necromorph lifted the girl in the air, but was interrupted when Samus grabbed the girl by the waist and took her away from the monster

The necromorph looked angered because of this and ran to Samus and the girl but was interrupted when Isaac tackled it to the ground and started punching the necomorph´s face until it was weak enough. Then Isaac grabbed both of his necro arms and ripped them out of the necromorph, which died because of being useless without its arms

Samus was far but still at sight

Isaac ran up to her and the kid which was now sitting on the ground a little shocked, and was looking at both adults

-Who are you?

The little girl asked

-I am Samus Aran, this here is Isaac Clarke

Samus answered kindly

-I am Clementine, thanks for saving me back there

Clementine said in a shy voice

-What was that thing?

Clementine asked

-Necromorph, you don't want to mess whit them, your pistol´s bullets are useless against them

Isaac informed the girl

A sudden thought came to Samus mind

-Hey, Clementine have you encountered any person around here?

-No. Well… not a person I encountered some kind of robot who was telling the infected to bite his shiny metal butt

Clementine said

-Really? His "butt"

Isaac asked

-Yes he was attracting all the infected to him so I easily ran past them.

-ROAAARRGGHH!

Some necromorph and infected were heard behind them running right at them

-Shit!

-What are we going to do?

Clementine asked worried

-We can't lose them running they are too fast

The groans were becoming louder and louder

Isaac was thinking, until…

-I have an idea but it's going to be uncomfortable

Isaac shouted, both girls looked at him confused

-Kid! Get on my back! And Samus grab my shoulders!

Clementine doubted but when she heard the monster closer she jumped on Isaac´s back

Samus´s cheeks became slightly red, but there was no time for that, she grabbed Isaac´s shoulders and he grabbed her waist, which made her face become redder

-Hold on tight!

Isaac used his rocket-boots to fly far away from that place, although he couldn't go fast or too high (because of carrying two girls in whit him) they made it pretty far

Isaac landed harshly on the street which made the two females to fall to the ground, and at the end so did Isaac as he landed face first on the floor

Clementine saw this, and couldn't help but laugh

Samus soon noticed this and began to laugh as well

Isaac still thrown in the floor was laughthing too

He got up and sat on the floor

-Well ladies, let's try to find what we can in these buildings and let's get out of here

Isaac proclaimed

-I expect us a long trip for us

**Year 1**

**End of Day 4**

**OK that's it for now**

**I made two episodes in a day to compose my lack of publication**

**Its just my PC broke and I have to write in my fathers netbook which I hate**

**Anyway thanks for reading**

**PLEASE I NEED MOAR REVIEWS!**

**-ABA :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Year 2**

**Day 369**

It's been 2 years

2 years since they started looking

2 years, and they only found a little girl

2 years and X hadn't speak to them

2 years and they looted the entire city

2 years and the city was clean of life but theirs

2 years… and they didn't know what to do

…

The three survivors were now established on an apartment, they barricaded all the doors that lead to the rooms, excluding the room 101, which was the last and the one the survivors are living in now.

Isaac was on the roof of the apartment, thinking on what they should do now

Samus was chatting whit Clementine about her school days, she and Clem had become real close, Samus was fulfilling her maternal needs that every woman had, and Clementine had some kind of mother-daughter relationship whit Samus, which she missed from her post-apocalyptic days.

They also changed clothes since the winter has arrived (except for Isaac who was already wearing an artic suit, but still he covered himself whit a dark cloak that covered his entire body and he now rarely used his helmet), Samus started wearing a dark brown jacket and ammo belts around her waist and left leg, Clementine changed her dress for a white t-shirt and jeans, she wore her red hoody

-Isaac!

The engineer thoughts were interrupted by Samus´s yell coming from inside the building

-What?!

Isaac yelled back

-We are out of sugar could you get some!?

Isaac laughed at this, a little laugh, that request almost sounded like if he had to buy sugar so they can have a tea party, like if things were normal.

But he didn't have to buy sugar, he had to loot it, they weren't going to have a tea party, they were going to use it in some explosives.

Everything was abnormal which already was normal.

But Isaac shrugged this thoughts of his head and jumped from the building

His boots turned on right before crashing on the floor to decrease speed, and finally landed on the floor harmless.

He walked calmly, anyway in the past few days they exterminated almost all the undead in the city, although others came from the outsides of this city, but that was a rare event

He held in his hand a nice looking desert eagle fully loaded whit silencer, a little scope, laser point and an extended loader. He didn't like long gun really much, but just in case he carried an AA-12 held thigh in his back, covered by his dark cloak. He couldn't find any plasma magazines or universal ammo, so his plasma cutter was in his inventory useless.

His weapon examination was interrupted by the sound of a pistol being shot, right next to the supermarket Isaac was about to loot

-Well this great coincidence, hope it's a survivor or I'll be dammed if those creatures can use guns

The engineer said to no one particularly

He ran in the building at the right of the supermarket, which was musical instrument shop called "Sax".

He entered the door to see what looked like an ubermorph trying to get of its back a dog which was biting it hard, while a man whit brown hair, blue and yellow jumpsuit armored whit some leather pieces, the jumpsuit said 101, the man had his legs torn apart from his body and his right arm looked broken while only his face and left arm looked only whit a few scratches

Isaac took out his AA-12 and shot the ubermorph (being careful to not damage the dog) until it was sliced in half by the weapon bullets, and looked dead

The dog ignored Isaac and went to comfort his agonizing master by licking its face and cuddling whit him. The man looked and Isaac and then at the dog

-Look, I know I don't even know you but, can you take care of Dogmeat

The man said, Isaac guessed "Dogmeat" was the dog that was cuddled whit the man

Isaac thought for a moment, maybe a dog could help the morale back whit the girls, plus it would be a favor to a poor man last wishes, on the other side, it would be another mouth to feed and also the dog may be too aggressive whit unknown people

But he said:

-O-ok

The man looked thankful and looked at the dog

-Do-Dogmeat, this man is going to take good care of you, I will stay here okay

The dog looked sad and also seemed to understand what the man was saying, (which Isaac found weird)

The dog cuddled even more whit his owner not wanting to be separated from him

The man took his head whit his hand and talked to the dog

-No Dogmeat you will not be safe…

The man paused to breath

-…Without someone to take care of you, and you can take care of this man like if it was me ok?

The dog looked at his owner, he whimpered in sadness but left his owner and went to Isaac´s side and sat

Isaac was amazed whit the dog obedience and loyalty

-Good dog Dogmeat, good dog, good…

The man said until he lost consciousness and finally died because of his injuries, Isaac couldn't have done anything, the man was just too much damaged

He grabbed the man´s body, and the dog grunted

-Relax I am going to bury him

Isaac said calmly and the dog stopped grunting and just followed the engineer to the street and to the backyard of the supermarket which had a garden

*Obviously whoever who ran this used to live here*

Isaac thought he left the body on the garden and went inside the store to search for a shovel

He found one pretty rusty

He went outside again to find the dog already digging a hole with its front legs

Dogmeat was almost finished with the hole but Isaac helped it with the shovel anyway

When they finished Isaac moved the dead man in the hole and then he buried the body

He then grabbed the sugar from the supermarket and went outside to the streets but he noticed the dog wasn't following him

He returned back at the garden to find the dog sitting right next to its master´s buried body

This dog was special, back at his home dogs weren't like this, although there weren't many dogs since they were almost extinct

Isaac whistled, which caught Dogmeat´s attention

The animal looked at the grave, then at Isaac, then back at the grave and finally got up and went again by Isaac´s side

The engineer started walking to his apartment alongside Dogmeat

…

Samus was drawing whit Clementine whit some coal pieces they had, they used them as black pencils

None of them were really skilled at drawing but at least Clementine had some practice, Samus had never drawn before and her drawing looked like a two year old kid

-What is that?

Clem asked pointing at Samus´s weird draw

-It's my varia suit

Samus answered

-Doesn't looks like the one you told me of

Clem said whit a puzzled face

-Oh yeah? What did you draw?

Samus asked

Clementine showed her draw:

It wasn't really well drawn but you could recognize Isaac, Clementine and herself in the drawing

Besides the drawing, there was written "My new family" whit some spelling mistakes

Samus felt bad for Clementine, Her parents died, Lee died, and now her world was destroyed, that's too much for a little girl

But Samus also was thankful for this to happen, because she had the chance to meet her and take care of her.

That little girl was…

*Ñiiiiiic*

The door suddenly opened showing Isaac with the pack of sugar, but something was at his side something furry ad four legged

Clementine face lighted up as she saw the dog beneath Isaac

She grabbed the cookie she was eating and ran to the dog

-Hi buddy!

She said as she kneeled besides Dogmeat, who lifted up his head to see a little girl offering he a cookie

Dogmeat gently took the cookie whit his mouth, taking care of no biting the girl

She smiled as she saw the dog eating the cookie

Dogmeat suddenly felt kind of happy and licked Clementine´s cheek whit his tongue

-Where did you get that dog?

Samus questioned happily

-Its name is Dogmeat and a guy who was about to die asked me to take care of him

Isaac answered a little sad for the guy

-Well Clementine sure looks happy for Dogmeat, Thanks a lot Isaac!

Samus cheerily said, and leaned in to give Isaac a kiss in the cheek

The engineer was surprised by this, and so was Samus, she just didn't know why she did that

Clementine was looking at the time she kissed Isaac and laughed

-Tee Hee He

She laughed

Samus´s face was turning red, as for Isaac´s face it had slightly red cheeks

They both avoided visual contact and there was uncomfortable silence

-Ahh… Here´s the sugar you asked for

Isaac changed the subject

-OH!... thanks I'll go to my room to made those explosives

She went to her room and closed the door behind her

Isaac blinked and went to the roof again

Dogmeat looked at Clementine puzzled

Clementine looked back at the dog smiling

-Yeah there is something between those two

Clementine suggested

She made the dog to get in and closed the door

…

**Okay that's it for now folks: D3**

**Well two years have passed and it seems like Isaac and Samus are in the middle of something**

**Anyways hope to get your reviews saying your opinions**

…

**SERIUSLY IT WOULD BE COOL SOME:**

"**Good story dude, keep it up"**

"**Nice job, man"**

"**You just made my day"**

"**FUCK YOU AND YOUR LAME STORY"**

**IS THAT SO MUCH ASKING?!**

**ANYWAY THANKS FOR FUCKING READING**

**-ABA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Year 2 **

**Day 370**

Isaac laid down in his bed thinking…

They had to get out of the city, try to find anyone else around here

But they needed a vehicle, and that vehicle needed protection.

That was tomorrow´s priorities

Isaac changed his sight from the roof to the dog next to him

That dog sure smelled maybe they could wash him tomorrow as well

Wonder what were the girls talking about, He could hear them chatting on the other door, but the engineer couldn't tell what were they saying

He decided to ignore it and start sleeping

**At Samus and Clementine room**

-… and the Chuck Peters tried to put gum in my hair but I dodged and spat my bubble gum in his face JAJAJA!

Clementine laughed at her story, while Samus was looking at the wall, distracted

Clementine stopped laughing

-Why aren't you laughing?

Clementine asked, but then noticed how she looked at the wall that separated them from Isaac and Dogmeat, and soon knew what was going through Samus´s mind

-Uuuuuuuuuuuh

Clem said implying a love relationship

-Samus and Isaac sitting in tree K-I…

Samus quickly covered Clem´s mouth whit her hand

-What are you doing?

Samus asked almost pissed and whit red cheeks

Clementine removed Samus´s hand from her mouth

-I am just mocking you… Miss Clarke HAHAHAHA!

Clementine said in a mocking way

Samus blushed harder while Clementine laughed

-What are you implying?!

Samus questioned, now pissed

-Oh you know pretty well what I am implying:

You have a crush on Isaac! :D

Clementine cheerily said

-What!?... N-no I don't

Samus replied trying to hide it

-Oh you are so bad at hiding it!

Clementine responded

-First of all I…

-OH I KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO DRAW NOW! HAHA!

Samus was interrupted by Clementine´s enthusiasm

-Just go to sleep

Samus ordered, ashamed

Clementine went back to her own bed on the other side of the bed

-Samus and Isaac sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Clementine whispered while trying to sleep

…

**Year 2**

**Day 371**

-Okay everyone ready?  
Isaac asked to the girls, and possibly to Dogmeat

-Yeah

-Yeah

-Roof!

The girls and Dogmeat answered

The group was about to move out of town, they had a car whit fuel battery and functionally wheels. They would have to wait to get to another town to upgrade the car and give it more armor

None both Isaac or Samus knew how to drive a normal car (Since they only drove spaceship), but Isaac being an engineer easily deciphered how to do it

They putted their bags (Whit food, clothes, personal stuff) up the car and they got in

Clementine was on the back seat, while Isaac was on the driver seat and Samus on the partner seat.

-Okay here we go

…

They were on some kind of highway, some signs on the road said that they were getting closer to a town called "Infernus." You didn't have to be a genius to know that this town wouldn't be a good place, but they would risk it, they would probably find somebody there.

…

They were right at the entrance of a big, big city surrounded by walls, excluding the entrance they were at, it would seem the whole city was surrounded by a circle of wall, a lot to ancient castles.

They decided to make a camp there so they left the car at the entrance of the city

-You build the camp Ill search the surroundings

Isaac said and entered the city.

The first Isaac saw was bodies, a lot of them, but only one in particular called his attention, one which had a R.I.G similar to his

The engineer ran to the body, it was whit its face to the ground, he turned it around

He whish he hadn't

…

There, whit half of his head torn apart, showing his brain and other organs, bones, etc. Was Sargent John Carver

Isaac felt sorry for one of his only friends he had

He looked next to his corpse, and there lied a necromorph dead body, whit pieces of brain and blood in one of its blades, but half of the body was missing

Something caught the engineer attention:

A plasma chainsaw, seems like that was John last gift to him

He took the plasma chainsaw and saved it in his inventory

Isaac closed the right eye of the dead body (Because the other one was missing)

He kept looking to his friend

-Isaac what's wrong?

The engineer heard a worried Samus from behind

He looked at his back to see Samus and behind her Clementine, both whit worried faces

Isaac stands up and faces the women and dog who also joined them

-Nothing it's…

!CRASH!

An explosion was heard far away, and soon then necromorphs and other creatures roars were heard

Some kind of fat armored mutants spitted some kind of spore bombs that exploded in the nearer buildings which made them collapse from the damage and fall between Isaac and the rest of the group, blocking a way to get together

-Fuck!

Isaac cursed

-Girls are you okay?!

-Yeah!

Samus answered

-Good, get away from here I will find a way to meet you guys

-What!? No!

Samus questioned

-We don't have time for this…!

Isaac was abruptly interrupted by one of that spore bombs crashing against his right arm

-AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

His arm began to dissolve, showing flesh and bones

-ISAAC!? ISAAC!?

The engineer barely heard from Samus before passing out.

…

**Once again I finished another chapter:D**

**AND ONCE AGAIN I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS, YOU NOW YOU CAN REVIW AS A GUEST RIGHT!?**

**DOEASTM MATTHER GRETTINGS FORM ARGENTINAA **

**Tahnks for reading **

**BYE!**

**-ABA D:**


End file.
